


Curvature

by lifevolutionary



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-31
Updated: 2010-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:58:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifevolutionary/pseuds/lifevolutionary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One thing the Bible doesn't tell you is that Archangels are <i>really</i> flexible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curvature

One thing the Bible doesn't tell you is that Archangels are _really_ flexible.

Or at least, Sam corrects himself, Gabriel is. He never wants to have to find out if any of the others can match up.

Sam is pushing into Gabriel from behind, hands on his waist, thighs spread and pressed close against Gabriel's. Below him, Gabriel has his arms braced on the pillow and his back is arched so much that the curvature would probably break a human's spine.

The position puts Gabriel's shoulders right in front of Sam's face and the expanse of skin is just too much to resist. He leans slightly and presses a kiss to Gabriel's shoulder blade; letting his tongue lave briefly across sweet-salty skin.

The action earns him a sharp, gasping moan from Gabriel that he's never heard before, so he does it again. Uses a bit more tongue and then a brush of teeth. The moans from beneath him become breathy gasps, that keep on coming even though Sam knows Gabriel doesn't need to breathe, and he feels through his lips the involuntary shudder that runs up Gabriel's spine.

"Fuck," Gabriel manages to stutter out, "Sam." And wow, does he sound wrecked.

Sam laughs throatily into Gabriel's skin and savours the shudders that run through him as Sam speaks. "Do you like that? Do you want me to do it again?"

"Yes," Gabriel hisses out fast, between clenched teeth and Sam is glad Gabriel sounds so close to the edge because he's not sure how much longer he can hold on. It's a rush; fucking Gabriel when he's this out of control. "Harder."

Sam complies, slamming his hips forward into Gabriel as he bites down on his shoulder blade. For Gabriel it's enough to push him over into orgasm and as the room whites out, Sam groans his own climax into dip of Gabriel's spine.


End file.
